As Yet Unnamed
by BackgroundGirl
Summary: AU The Time of Prophecy has risen. The Chosen are gathered, and soon they start on their quest to find and destroy the Arcanum... before the Mad God is awakened. Rated for safety. R&R, please it's my first fic, so BE NICE!


Chapter One 

"Prince Yugi, dinner is in five minutes."

Yugi looked up and nodded, waving the servant away. Then he looked back to the letter. It was something of a mystery – the Duchess of Lancre had never contacted him before, and now she wanted to meet him. Yugi sincerely hoped the Duchess had no daughters of marriageable age – he was sick and tired of people trying to marry him off. He glanced up at his water-clock and folded up his letter, getting to his feet. He placed the letter in a drawer and made his way to the dining hall. His elder brother, Yami, was already seated.

"Good evening, Yugi."

"Hello, Yami."

"Sit down, the food's just about ready."

"Good, I'm hungry."

Yami smiled. "What did you do while I was in Tevia?"

"Nothing much. I got through Orion's _Great Leaders_, it's very good."

"He writes well. Thank you for keeping the cogs oiled while I was away."

"No problem."

Several servants entered silently, placing bowls of soup in front of the brothers and laying out platters of croutons and freshly baked rolls. The brothers began to eat.

"I forgot to tell you, a letter came for you. And, out of the blue, I got one from the Duchess of Lancre."

"What about?"

"She wants to meet. I hope it's not to introduce me to her daughters. I hate hurting their feelings."

"No, the Duchess doesn't have daughters."

"How do you remember these things?"

"It's a gift."

"So, should I go?"

"Yes, why not? And if it gets too boring, you can always fake that you have another meeting to attend."

"I guess so. I've never been very good at lying."

"It's a positive trait, Yugi. Not many people can say that."

"I suppose."

The rest of the meal was punctuated only with small talk of no consequence to this tale.

Yugi read through the letter again, noticing a postscript he had overlooked before. _'Bring someone you trust.'_ Who should he take? He read the postscript again. _'Bring someone you trust.'_ He decided to take a knight with him. They were bound to protect the royal family. He made his way to their chambers. When he entered, the knights jumped to their feet and saluted. Yugi waved them down.

"Who is the most skilled swordsman?" he heard himself ask, as if someone other than himself controlled his tongue. The feeling died as quickly as it arose.

"These three are the best, your Highness. Take your pick," said the lead knight.

Three young men stepped forward. One of the men, who couldn't have been older than Yugi, winked at him. Yugi recognised the young knight as having accompanied him on a hunt a few months ago. Yugi would not have remembered him – he left the knights to Yami – but for the fact that the young man had offered to ride him back to the palace before the kill. Yugi had never particularly liked hunts. He went for the atmosphere only. He recalled that the knight had been a pleasant riding companion.

"What're your names?" he asked with a smile.

"Zebulon."

"Jacques."

"Tristan."

"Alright, Tristan, come here."

"Yes, majesty. What can I do for you?" asked Tristan with a grin.

"Come, I'll explain on the way." For some reason, Yugi didn't want anyone who didn't have to, to know where he was going.

"Yes, highness," said Tristan, his face alive with curiosity.

They walked in silence for a few moments before Yugi spoke. "We're going to meet the Duchess of Lancre."

"How come she's in Secca?"

"No idea," admitted Yugi.

"Ah." Tristan nodded.

They headed for the stables in silence.

They rode out to the market, Yugi on his pure white Lyssan gelding and Tristan on his pitch-black stallion. When they reached it, they turned into Lancre Square and approached the Lancre House. The men on guard stopped them, but when they saw Yugi they drew back, allowing them entrance into the courtyard. They dismounted and two men ran to take their mounts.

"Okay, Faran, no kicking, biting, pinning this gentleman against the wall or any other funny business, understand?" said Tristan, affectionately patting his horse on the flank. Faran snorted, and Tristan laughed. Then he and Yugi walked up the stairs and were shown through the double doors.

"Yes, majesty?" asked a butler, ignoring Tristan.

"We're here to see the Duchess," said Yugi.

"Ah, yes. Follow me, your highness."

"Lead on."

"Announcing His Royal Highness, Prince Yugi del Moto. And Sir Tristan, a Pandion knight," added the announcer, almost as an afterthought. Yugi began to seriously dislike the servants of Lancre House.

He and Tristan entered, and the Duchess stood. She was an elderly woman, her white hair streaked with grey. Her skin was wrinkled, but her eyes showed not sign of age. They were bright, clear and sharp. She was a tall thin woman, and she wore a dark purple silk dress. She curtseyed to Yugi, who bowed, and nodded to Tristan, who responded likewise.

"Thank you for coming, Prince Yugi. And Sir Tristan." The Duchess moved towards Yugi, whispering in his ear a she passed, "Is he trusted?" Yugi nodded almost imperceptibly.

The Duchess beckoned them into another room. "Please, sit. There are others on their way."

* * *

And... there you have it. Chapter One. Please review!


End file.
